


Moments at Midnight

by DazePast



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazePast/pseuds/DazePast
Summary: Sometimes, it's the small moments with your husband that you cherish most.





	Moments at Midnight

It’s the ticklish sensation circling your belly that slowly lulls you from slumber: ghosting breath, the prick of stubble, gentle caresses with calloused fingers.

“-and daddy will always love you, my little Rook.”

A moment later, a familiar masculine voice registers to your ears. Your eyes flicker open at the sound, just aware enough for a slight smile even through the groan at the stiffness in your back from your belly, heavy with child.

The hands stop their ministrations. “Hm? _Oh-”_

Nimble fingers find their way to your hair, stroking through the strands softly and carefully. You lean into the action with a hum, not unlike a cat.

“Shh,” Your husband’s voice soothes in hushed tones. His hand trails over your brow, down your cheek, fingertips rubbing comfortingly over skin, before he leans in and presses a kiss to your forehead. “Go back to sleep, darling.”

“What’re you doing?” You ask sleepily, words slurring together. It’s dark, no trace of dawn streaming through the curtains yet, so it has to be rather late.

Still, you can pick out the slightly guilty look on Jacob’s face as he leans over you. His dark locks fall into his eyes, and you reach up to brush them back. Jacob smiles, and you reciprocate, a little more awake now.

“I just got home,” he murmurs, the lingering scent of gunpowder and factory smoke testament to his earlier activities, even though you can see that he had stripped his usual clothes off before crawling into bed with you. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” His smile grows, a little boyish perhaps in its excitement, and he gives you a sheepish laugh. “I just couldn’t quite help myself.”

“s’fine,” you say, holding back a yawn. It’s nice to be with him no matter what time it is, and you cherish every moment. Jacob had been spending as much time as he could with you, handing off missions to his assassin recruits and easier jobs to his most trusted Rooks, but there was still the occasional mission that Jacob needed to take care of personally, not to mention training his initiates. He always left a few Rooks to help you, especially being so far along in your pregnancy, but nothing compared to time spent with your husband.

“The baby didn’t give you too much trouble today, did they?” Jacob asks, his hand resuming its work of sifting through your hair, nails scratching lightly against your scalp. If he wasn’t careful, he’d lull you straight back to sleep this way.

“Well, they are definitely a Frye,” you tease, pleased with Jacob’s honest chuckle and bright smile. “Won’t give me a moment’s peace.”

“It’s only going to get worse once they’re born. Did I ever tell you about the time Evie and I-”

“ _Jacob_.”

“Probably not a bad idea to invest in a leash-”

“Jacob, **no**.”

You’re about to protest further (playfully, mind you) that you really don’t want to hear horror stories from Jacob’s childhood a month before your baby is to be born, but anything else you have to say is forgotten when Jacob captures your lips with his in a kiss, languid and sweet.

“Or maybe,” Jacob whispers, breathing the words on your lips as he pulls away, “they’re trying to tell their beautiful, loving, wonderful mother how much they love her.”

“Mmm, that’s much better,” you say softly before a thought overtakes you, causing you to shake your head against the pillows with a small giggle. “If we have a son and he’s only half as charming as you, he’ll still have every woman in London swooning.”

“Charm _is_ a Frye family trait, after all.” You roll your eyes fondly, and Jacob dips to kiss your nose with a grin.

You’re content to stay like this forever, with Jacob’s forehead resting on your own and staring into those hazel eyes filled with nothing but warmth and affection. You could never tire of quiet moments like this with the man you loved.

“Come on,” Jacob finally murmurs, “we should get you back to bed.”

Jacob manoeuvers around you until your back is pressed against his chest, and waits for you to get yourself comfortable again –you swear it’s at least a ten minute process with how big you are- before wrapping you in his arms and tugging the covers over your bodies. His body moulds perfectly along the curve of yours, and he had once whispered how much he loved holding you like this, able to stroke his hands along your belly as he drifted off to sleep. It’s what he does now, hands stealing under the fabric of your nightdress and running across your baby bump, slowly touching and feeling, and humming contently into your neck before leaving a series of kisses against your skin.

“You’re going to be a wonderful father, Jacob,” you say quietly as you shut your eyes, cuddling back into the warmth of your husband’s body. Lifting your hands, you place them overtop of Jacob’s through the fabric. “Our baby is going to be a lucky little Rook.”

You don’t quite know just how much your simple words mean to him, filling him with a rush of warmth and love and chasing off his lingering doubts about his capabilities of fatherhood. You don’t see Jacob’s smile, don’t see how his eyes get just a little bit misty, don’t know how he’s thinking how lucky _he_ is to have you, to have a baby on the way and the love of his life to share everything with.

What you are aware of before you eventually fall back into slumber is the way Jacob squeezes you tightly, trying to bring you even closer to his chest. You feel him nuzzling into your hair, breathing in your scent, and tangling his legs with yours. And you certainly hear the words whispered into your ear, nothing but _thank you, darling_ and _I **love** you, I love you so, **so** much_.


End file.
